


Mate.

by Jackolidus



Series: Justin and Justin [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia, Blindness, M/M, Sci-Fi, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus
Summary: There is some gender-ish discrimination-ish in which a large jabba the hutt guy demeans our good friend Matt a little bit.
Relationships: Justin/Matt
Series: Justin and Justin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> There is some gender-ish discrimination-ish in which a large jabba the hutt guy demeans our good friend Matt a little bit.

Vein slithered into the room. Justin noticed that he had legs, but he still seemed to glide across the floor, like he wasn’t using them. He was a big guy, flabby and green, decked out in what would’ve been a very slutty outfit if he’d been built like his mate, and Justin could tell that the gold chains wrapped around him were meant to proclaim opulence. 

He flopped down in the large pile of pillows in the corner, what Justin had called a pillow throne, and spent a long moment adjusting himself, getting comfortable before he addressed his guests. Justin felt uneasy, like this was a bad idea, but he could feel Matt’s calm, and Matt seemed to think it was all going to be just fine. 

Vein cleared his throat a few times, at least, that was the closest description to what was going on that Justin could think of. The guy was growling in short, concentrated bursts. Veina came back into the room and draped herself at the foot of the pillow throne, giving off major Princess Leia vibes. She was still dressed modestly and she didn’t have a chain around her neck, but she was definitely there to serve Vein. 

Finally, Vein spoke. His voice was deep and dark and the guy’s mouth wasn’t moving. Instead, his voice was going directly into Justin’s head. Justin assumed it was probably going into Matt’s head, as well. 

“Welcome, old friends.”

Matt spoke out loud. “Hello, Vein. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you again.”

Vein smiled. “My dear friends.” One large, flabby hand came down to stroke Veina’s hair. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Matt was ready with his proposition. “Since we finished our work with you, Vein, Ripper and I have been having all kinds of fun. We--”

Vein waved his other hand. “Ericson, I think you may have forgotten the rules of your society. Unless Ripper has lost his voice, it is not your place to speak.” His eyes were dark and shiny.

Justin watched Matt’s face flush, Justin wondered why. “He lost his memory, sir.”

“You are still his mate, not the other way around.”

It was Justin’s turn to flush. He was gay? He’d never seen that coming. Matt was cute in a little-brother kind of way, but Justin really didn’t think he thought about the guy as his mate. Like, ever. He swallowed. 

“He doesn’t actually know that I’m his mate, sir.”

“And you thought you would take an opportunity to flip the roles, I see.” Vein’s eyes met Justin’s. “You own him, Ripper. He is your possession.”

Justin swallowed again. Hard. Things weren’t making sense anymore. He understood that he was supposed to be taking control of the situation, though, taking control of Matt, even though he didn't want to, it was clearly important to Vein, and he thought he might get a handle on it if he tried. So he did. “We need a place to stay, sir. Ever since I lost my memory and my sight, things haven’t been the same. We were discharged from our ship and left here. I don’t know who or where I am, but I know we aren’t likely to survive without help.”

Vein’s dark eyes glittered. Justin could see that much. “I see.”

“I understand that we did some work for you in the past.”

“That is correct.”

“And my mate said that you would be willing to help us survive here.”

There was a suspenseful pause. “Your mate, the insubordinate Ericson. He assumed that I would be willing to give you a place to stay.” The words trickled into Justin’s brain slowly.

Justin didn’t let himself hesitate. “I will deal with him later. Once we have a roof over our heads.”

Vein seemed to think. “What do I get in return?”

“I assume my mate and I were useful to you in the past. I may be less useful now, with my memory lapsing like it has,” Justin felt in control of himself and the room. It was empowering. “I would be happy to loan my mate’s services to you in exchange for a place to stay until we can get back on our feet.”

Matt looked back at Justin with wide eyes as Vein’s large mouth split into a smile, showing off rows of sharp teeth. Justin worried that he’d made a mistake, but there was no turning back. He’d said what he’d said. “You have a deal, little firecracker.”


End file.
